Ao the Overgod
Summary Ao was the Overgod of the Forgotten Realms setting, although he rarely plays as active a part in godly affairs as others, instead watching from afar. Ao has taken form only once, during the Time of Troubles, a time in which many gods were killed; he took a neutral form, neither attractive nor unattractive and neither intimidating or inviting. Ao reports only to one being, the Luminous Being itself. He is accredited with the creation of the cosmos and the planets themselves. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 2-A, likely at least 3-C Avatar Name: Ao the Overgod, The Watcher, The Hidden One Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Older than the concept of time Classification: Supreme Deity Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Creation, Destruction, Size Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Death Manipulation, Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Resurrection, Life Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Portal Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Reactive Evolution (Can use any power of any god within his spheres, and take away said powers if he sees fit; he can create gods from nothing should it please him), Telepathy, Teleportation, Magic, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Electric, Water, Air, Earth, and Ice varieties, among others), Flight, Telekinesis, Sound Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 9), Time Travel, Regeneration (At least Low-Godly), Void Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Healing, Existence Erasure, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, One Hit Kill, BFR, Forcefield, Durability Negation, Can strip powers from any being under his sphere, Nigh-Omniscience, likely many more Attack Potency: High Multiverse level+ (Infinitely superior to all beings of Faerun, including every god and primordial combined, including those that could damage the infinite multiverse, repair the infinite multiverse, and create the infinite multiverse), likely at least Galaxy level Avatar (Although he appeared as an avatar only once, he clothed himself in robes that contained millions of stars and moons) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists outside of concepts such as time and space) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable, Galactic as an Avatar Striking Strength: High Multiversal+, Galactic 'as an Avatar 'Durability: High Multiverse level+ (Transcends all gods, who, even if they all used all of their might in a concentrated attack, would not affect Ao even in the slightest degree), Galaxy level 'as an Avatar 'Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal Standard Equipment: A Robe containing millions of stars within it Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Supreme Beings Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Elemental Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Void Users Category:Concept Users Category:Law Users Category:Information Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Creation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Mind Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Intangibility Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Sound Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healing Users Category:Darkness Users Category:BFR Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Nigh-Omniscience Category:Magic Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Size Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Dungeons and Dragons